Merry Christmas!
by alexis0599
Summary: Ed has to find Winry a Christmas gift! With the help of Alphonse, what will Ed grab?


**FMA belongs to whoever created it. I own nothing except the plotline. Happy late Christmas everyone and hope you enjoy my Ed/Win one shot! Takes place during the very first season of FMA sort of a bit of time after episode 17.**

Ed stood outside the shop, waiting for Al to catch up. He didn't want to enter the shop alone; it would be far too embarrassing.

"Just go in brother!" Al called, a few feet away. Ed felt his cheeks go red and he waited few moments until Alphonse was next to him.

"Al, what would we get her?" Ed asked, trying to sound confident.

"What are you getting her, you mean. I already sent Winry my present." Alphonse clucked. Ed groaned. Winry had sent Ed and Al their Christmas presents earlier and Ed had nothing to send back. Winry sent Ed some homemade cookies and Al pictures of cats, one she might get for him. Then Al secretly got her a gift and sent it leaving Ed dying to get Win a gift. Normally, if it were two to three years earlier, he would've sent her something to do with her profession, like a new wrench or something she couldn't get in Resembool. _This year was different_, Ed recalled. When he and Al went back to be fixed recently, Ed noticed a change. He really couldn't put his finger on it, only that she was taller and that she looked better in her mechanic outfit then she did years earlier. After nearly killing him with her wrench for destroying his automail arm, Winry pulled Ed into a hug. He hugged back-as best as he could with one arm- when he realized that it was different from other ones. It took him a moment to realize what was different and when Winry pulled away, his eyes dropped down a bit. He was right; his mechanic was not the same. She had a figure, a gorgeous one at that, she filled her top more. Even thinking back to that day caused Ed to blush. Now he couldn't think of her as Winry the Automail Geek or Winry the Crazy Gearhead. No, now it was, Winry the Girl. No, not even girl! Winry the woman. Ed wondered how he could've missed that obvious change in his childhood friend. That now brought him back to the girly-est store in Central. Ed wanted to enter quickly and leave quickly so if anyone were tailing them, they wouldn't see FullMetal enter or lave this shop. Oh, Ed cringed imagining the things Mustang would say.

"Come on, Al." Ed sighed, pushing open the door. Al's armor clanked loudly as he followed. Ed headed to the farthest section away from the door, he bumped into someone. A sales person.

"Are you looking for something for someone?" The guy with black hair asked. _No, dipshit, I'm shopping for myself, _Ed thought with a scowl. He mumbled out a quick, "Yes,"

"A girlfriend?" The guy asked. Ed's cheeks heated up as he stuttered, "N-n-no! A child hood friend!" The pink room seemed to warm up and Ed tugged at his collar nervously.

"What stuff does she like?" The guy asked. Ed thought of the stuff tossed about in Winry's room that wasn't mechanical when he snuck in to look at his unfinished arm when they were there.

"Make-up!" Al blurted out for him. Ed would thank him later. The guy told them to follow him and Ed did that, gulping. _Has it always been this hot in here? Have my clothes always been this tight? Is my arm broken, why is it not moving?_ Ed mentally screamed, his cheeks a permanent cherry red.

"Is this what you are looking for?" The sales person asked, motioning to a collection of tubes and bottles and pencils Ed had seen in Winry's room.

"Yes, thanks." Al said. Ed gaped at all the stuff figuring out what to grab. Thinking of Winry's sparkling blue eyes, and what would make them pop out, he grabbed a color she wore most often, dark brown and a dark blue pencil stick thingy.

"That's eyeliner brother." Al sighed, shaking his head. Al grabbed a small white bottle and read aloud, "Mascara, triple effect." And tossed it to Ed. Something colorful caught his eye. Leaning to inspect it, Ed saw it was a gold color body wash that smelled like vanilla. Ed her Al clank up to him and Al grabbed that and a few other things.

"Go pay! That is what you can give Winry." He laughed, pushing Ed to the register.

With a timid attitude, Ed purchased the stuff and left the store quickly, the blush still on his cheeks.

"Winry! Package!" Pinako Rockbell called from the kitchen. Winry came running from the workroom to grab and head back down calling, "Thanks Granny!" Winry settled herself back at the workbench to continue working on the customer's automail arm, but was eaten away by curiosity. Pushing her hair back behind her ear, Winry grabbed the package and opened it, a grin on her face when she read Ed's name on it. She laughed pulling out the make up and lotion. Looking at the body wash, she thought of the arrogant blond boy, because the liquid in the bottle was amber, the color of his eyes. She put the gifts to the side and continued working on the automail. After a while of not getting Ed off her mind, she grabbed the phone next to her seat and called. Winry tugged the phone cord a bit so she could hold it between her head and shoulder why she worked.

"Hello."

"Hi, may I speak to Edward Elric, please?" Winry asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. The person grunted and told her to hold, and Winry just continued on working.

"Edward Elric here." The voice she wanted to hear said.

"Hi ya, Ed!" Winry giggled. Ed blushed and continued on, "What's up, Win?"

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Winry blurted out, trying to sound mad. "Are you telling me I have no sex appeal? Are you saying I'm not pretty?" Ed was trying to figure out what she was talking about and then said, "No! No, of c-course not!" Winry giggled, the sound music to Ed's ears.

"I'm joking, Edward. Thanks for them." Winry was still working on the arm and Ed could hear her clanking around with tools.

"No problem." He murmured. She muttered, "I give up," and propped her elbow on the table, holding the phone to her ear.

"What are you giving up on?" Self-consciously wrapping the cord around her wrist, Winry started babbling on and on about the automail she was working on. Ed grinned, his elbow propping himself on the small counter in front of him. He could picture her, the bandanna wrapped round her head, her blond hair pulled back. Some grease smeared on her face. No matter what though, Winry would always be smiling and her blue eyes sparkling.

"Ed?" Her voice rang out through the phone as if he weren't there. Ed detected some dread and worry in the tone.

"Yeah, sorry Win. That seems awesome." Ed said, dazed.

He noticed he laughter in her tone died down as she spoke, "Are you going to be coming down soon?" He thought and ran a hand through the hair not captured by his braid. Havoc passed and took a look at Ed and asked, Hughes, "Who's he talking to?"

Maes laughed and said, "His 'mechanic'."

Jean retorted, "His little girlfriend?" The smirk lit his face as Ed flipped him off. Would he and Al visit soon? For her, yes. It would always be yes.

"Yeah, I guess." Ed said nonchalantly.

"Great! Now don't be reckless and ruin your arm or leg again! Are you taking care of your automail like you should?" She cheered. During her normal check up routine, Ed interrupted her by saying in a low voice, hoping others wouldn't hear him, "Hey Win?"

"Yeah, Ed?"

Making sure, his voice wasn't above a very low whisper, Ed spoke, "I miss you." Winry was taken back by his words. The boy she grew up with would never say those three words, to her especially! He changed. A huge smile rested on her face as she whispered back, "I miss you too." She heard the loud yelling of, "FULLMETAL MISSES HIS GIRLFRIEND!" in the background and Ed's mean retorts. They exchanged a quick good-bye and Merry Christmases they hung up the phone. Winry giggled, her best friend told her that he liked her in three words, and she gave him her answer too. What a Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
